1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a jack for a vehicle. In particular, the present invention relates to a jack mounted to an underside of a vehicle to stabilize the vehicle during parking.
2. Description of the Related Art
A vehicle, such as a station wagon or camper, is usually parked at a place for a long period of time, and the users may proceed with daily activities in this vehicle. To improve the parking stability, such as to prevent the vehicle body from swaying when a user walks in the vehicle, a jack is mounted to an underside of the vehicle. The jack is in an unfolded state when in use or in a folded state when not in use. A typical jack of this type generally includes a plate-like main frame secured to the underside of the vehicle and a screw rod directly below the main frame as well as other elements. However, the portions of the jack supporting the vehicle have weak structures, adversely affecting the stability of the parked vehicle.